


Hiding Out

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light





	Hiding Out

Dean slammed the door, and the cabin shook with the anger he put into that slam.

"Don't slam the door!" Sam yelled from the next room, where he had the TV on. The picture was still scrambly from the shaking. Maybe the eave over the front door wasn't the best place to have put their satellite dish.

"Tell me again WHY we moved here? Hillbilly Nowheresville!" Dean bellowed. Sam was up and through the door and giving Dean a forceful welcome home kiss, arms wrapping around him. Dean swayed back but returned it, then it was over.

"We moved here to stay under the radar, so you could be alive and not dead. I don't want you dead again. Remember? What's got you upset now?

Sam was still holding him, long arms around Dean's waist. Dean moved out of the embrace, his anger returning.

"Stupid idiots at the corner store, pointing and snickering and whispering 'fag'."

"You didn't punch someone out again, did you?" Sam was just a little panicked, remembering the visit from the deputy.

"Sam, I want to. I really want to. Aren't there places to hide where we don't stick out so much? This can't be hiding if everyone knows we're 'the couple,' the _homo_ sexuals," -- he did his best preacher voice on the "homo" part.

Sam repeated the rationale one more time, emphasizing it with kisses.

"We came here" (a kiss on Dean's right, on the palm that wanted to be a fist) "to be sure that we couldn't (a kiss on the back of Dean's left hand, brought up to his face, on the ring that bound them) "be found by angels or" (a kiss on the hollow where Dean's shirt collar opened, and his weak spot) "demons" (a kiss on the jawline, stubbled after a day's growth) "and here is where" (a kiss on the earlobe, with a deep nibble, until Dean gasped) "we have to stay" (a kiss on the temple, where the blood was pounding) "until the hunters stop trying to hunt us" (a kiss on the nose, lingering, drifting south) "and the demons and angels all leave us for good" (a hovering brush of lips on Dean's).

"How long is that, Sam," whispered Dean into Sam's waiting mouth. Sam exhaled a chuckle.

"Long enough for me to take care of this," said Sam, dropping to one knee.


End file.
